The Maid and The Maiden
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: At a fancy banquet one evening, Seto Kaiba meets the woman he's engaged to and the woman he will later fall in love with. OCxSeto one sided. Main pairing: SetoxKisara


**Hello everyone, here is my first yugioh story! yay! please be nice. I am definitely continuing my gundam stories, because i adore them! haha, but i wanted to try this story out. this is a one sided OCXSeto and SetoxKisara story. Please R&R and let me know if i should continue! I don't own Yugioh**

Of Maids and Maidens

Chapter 1: A Banquet Fit for Queens

Seto Kaiba hated these charity banquets. It really had nothing to do with charities, because he really had no problem giving up money. It mainly had to do with the type of people that were involved in these sorts of parties. They were always stuck up and proper and perfect. The music was fancy, the dancing was slow and dainty. Seto would admit to being stuck up, yes, but even he was nothing compared to these people.

He had received the invitation to this particular banquet only a few weeks previous, but the minute he had replied yes, he had immediately began to dread going.

"Why do you have to go?" Mokuba had asked.

"Because, these are the people who are going to eventually help me out when I need it," Seto had explained.

"Then why don't you take someone to make it better," Mokuba had suggested, as always. Mokuba was always trying to convince Seto to take someone with him. That was the thing he hated the second most. He was single and the entire world enjoyed talking about that. Seto Kaiba, the world's sexiest bachelor. Seto Kaiba CEO extraordinaire, so why can't he find a date? Seto Kaiba wants to be single? These were just a few of the headlines about him in tabloids. People were always in his business. So what if he didn't have a girlfriend? He didn't have time to run his company, play duel monsters and take care of Mokuba. Of course that didn't mean he didn't want a girlfriend, but most of the girls he knew were annoying or snooty.

"Good evening Mister Kaiba…" A man's voice called out.

"Evening, Mister Kingsley," he replied. Mr. Robert Kingsley was the owner of a popular American gaming company, so he was constantly doing business with Seto. Seto always hated trying to understand what it was the man wanted. Tonight Mr. Kingsley was the benefactor for this particular charity event which he was hosting while he was visiting in Japan. Although Seto did not particularly like anyone at these events, he didn't mind Mr. Kingsley as much. Kingsley tended to treat him respectfully, unlike most businessmen. Usually he was forced to prove himself, because no one could respect him seeing as he was so young.

"My daughter should be coming down the steps any moment now. She's going to look fantastic. I'm sure she would be pleased if you would honor her with a dance," Kingsley said a little less than subtle. Seto had no patience tonight. He resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes.

"Right, I don't know how much dancing I plan on doing tonight," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Well you might change your mind when you see her," Kingsley said. Seto knew all about Selena Kingsley or Sel as many called her. She was the same age as him, 23 and was not only the daughter of Kingsley, but was said to have the voice of an angel. But that wasn't all he knew. She was said to be somewhat of a slut and not the nicest girl ever. He never found her that attractive but obviously some people did. He honestly had no interest in dancing with this girl. Though he knew that Mokuba would've pushed him to just try.

(line Break)

* * *

"Kisara, how does this look?" Selena Kingsley twirled around in a circle, her gorgeous blue flowing gown twirling around with her.

"Beautiful," she said tugging at the bottom of her plain dress. "Absolutely…beautiful, flawless even," Kisara said.

"Oh stop," Sel said and place the diamond tiara on her already curled hair. "A banquet fit for a queen of games," she said and smirked. "Do you know who's going to be here tonight Kisara?" Sel asked. Kisara shook her head. Selena giggled. "Seto Kaiba, one of the most power CEOs here in Japan," Selena said. "He's also one of the most handsome eligible bachelors in the world," she cooed. "And tonight he's here and he's going to dance with me." Kisara sighed. This is always how it was with Selena. She always believed she deserved the best and she always thought that she would get the best. Usually she did, but that was beside the point, it was more that she didn't actually deserve it.

"That's wonderful," Kisara said, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could.

"I know! I wish you could be there too, sweetheart," she said and she fluffed her hair one more time.

"Thanks," Kisara mumbled, but she knew it wasn't her place. She was no rich beauty, she wasn't meant for balls and fancy banquets.

"Wish me luck! I won't need it though," Selena said and left the room carrying her skirt elegantly.

* * *

(Line Break)

"I'm going to introduce my daughter now, I do hope you take a moment to speak with her tonight," Kingsley said and raised his glass towards Seto and left the space. He made his way to the top of the grand staircase in the main hall. "Good evening, everyone!" his loud voice boomed over the audience. "I am so glad that you all came out this evening to my charity banquet. I am now going to introduce my lovely daughter Selena, who soon be taking over my company. Selena, please join me," he said and held his hand out for her. Selena appeared at the top of the stairs

"Love you, Father," she said. "Good evening everyone! I hope you are all enjoying yourself tonight and it is an honor to be here and know that someday I will be the one planning these events," she said with a laughed. She then waved and finished making her way down the steps. "Alright, well let's start dancing! How about a ladies choice?" she said and glanced towards Seto. A few ladies grabbed their husbands and younger girls approached other men, but no one approached Seto because Selena was making her way towards him.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba,"

"Good evening, Ms. Kingsley," she smiled. "I was hoping you'd have this dance with me," she said holding out her hand.

"Sorry Selena, I don't really like to dance," he responded curtly.

"You would do well to not be on my bad side, Mr. Kaiba," she said. "I'll ask again, will you have this dance?" she asked.

"No thank you, Selena. It's not you, I wouldn't dance with anyone," he said once more.

"Come on. It's one dance," she said, sweetly. He shook his head and turned away. She grabbed his hand and tugged lightly. "Come on," she smiled cutely. She was not going to go away. He glanced at Kingsley and noticed that he was nodding. There was no way he was going to get out of this one.

"Fine…one dance," he said. She dragged him onto the floor. He stiffly placed his hand in hers and wrapped his hand around her waist. She moved his hand so they were closer.

"Come on, enjoy this," she said. They began dancing and he tried his best to fix his gaze on her eyes. They twirled together in between the other couples. As the song stopped, Seto removed his hand from her back but she squeezed his other hand. "I really like you Seto, I have for awhile," she said.

"You really like a lot of people Selena," he said. She frowned and let go of his hand.

"I figured you wouldn't believe everything you read," she said angrily.

"I don't, but sometimes you just have a feeling,"

"But…it's not ALL true," she said and began to follow him as he walked away.

* * *

(line Break)

Kisara began to dig through her clothes. She was a servant but that didn't mean that she didn't have semi-nice looking clothes. Selena was extremely overdressed compared to the rest of the crowd. If she could just find that black dress she had bought a few years back, she would be able to join the party. She knew Selena probably didn't want her there, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to see. For one night, she could see what it was that Selena did every night and she wouldn't lie, she wanted to see Seto Kaiba. The man was supposed amazingly attractive. She had seen him on T.V, mostly for dueling, but to see him in person would be a whole different situation. Besides, knowing her, no one would even notice.

She made her way down the back staircase and watched in awe as people were dancing. She wasn't surprised to see Selena dancing with Seto. He was as gorgeous as everyone said. She felt her heart flutter. She glanced at all the gorgeous decorations. There were flowers decorating the walls and tables. Everything looked so fancy. She decided to run to the bathroom, before checking the rest of the party out.

Seto was standing around still, trying to shake Selena, it wasn't that he didn't like her. She wasn't half bad and she was good looking, but he really didn't want to be there and he really didn't want to have to talk to anyone.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said and stood up from the table he and Selena where had been sitting.

"I'll be here," she smiling and waving. "I can't wait until we talk about the engagement," she said under her breath as he walked away.

Seto made his way towards the bathroom just in time to be whacked in the face by a girl coming out of the bathroom. It was Kisara who ran out of the bathroom and hit Seto in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Kaiba!" she exclaimed. Of course, the one time she gets to meet the world's most eligible bachelor and she hit him in the face.

* * *

**alright, please let me know how this is! Thanks guys. much love! sorry about the line breaks! hope you liked.**


End file.
